1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to time clocks and more particularly to time clocks having a chassis which facilitates producing different functional configurations.
Contemporary time clocks perform many functions in addition to providing a record of the times at which employees punch in and out. Generally, the hours worked, tardiness, overtime, etc. are developed as a result of the time clock entries and provided in a format compatible with the employer's computer system. Some information is displayed at the time clock, while other information is recorded in a form to facilitate its use in the data processing system of the employer.
The diversity of information desired by different employers, together with the various computer systems in use, preclude a single time clock configuration of universal utility. On the other hand, it is not economically practical to custom design and build a time clock specifically for a single employer's needs. Thus there is a need for a time clock structure which can be readily adapted to fit the needs of various employers.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,335, Koyasu, entitled: "Time Recorder for Vertical and Horizontal Use", discloses a time recorder which can be configured for either vertical or horizontal mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,085, Witts, entitled: "Time Recorder", discloses a time recorder utilizing plug-in circuit boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,043, Baxter et al., entitled: "Methods of and Apparatus for Time Clock Recording and Computation and Related Uses", discloses a time clock utilizing various plug-in components.
Although the foregoing structures provide a degree of flexibility they do not provide a structure designed to accomodate the needs of various employers having diverse data processing needs.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a time clock having a chassis which facilitates configuring a time clock to meet the needs of various employers. A "chassis" is defined in Webster's Third New International Dictionary of the English Language Unabridged as: "2 a : the frame upon which is mounted the body (as of an automobile or airplane), the working parts (as of a radio or other electronic device), *** b : the frame and working parts as opposed to the body (as of an automobile) or cabinet (as of a radio or television set) ***".
It is also an object of this invention to provide time clock configurations including optional functions.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a time clock incorporating a floppy disk controller.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereafter, the instant invention will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.